


Scars

by Ishimorie



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: CZW - Freeform, F/M, Indy Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimorie/pseuds/Ishimorie
Summary: Danny is insecure about his scars from the years of deathmatches.Basically just quick angst.





	Scars

“I guess this is all being a death-match guy has gotten me.“ Danny says, his voice full of sadness as he looked at the numerous jagged lines and raised bumps on his skin. You two had a conversation like this before. He was prone to bouts of insecurity and anxiety, especially around those he loved, those he saw as "perfect.”

“Danny, step away from the mirror.“ You said, sitting up from your position on the bed. It was more of a command than a request, but your softness still showed.

"You know Dan, that was your passion. It left you with scars and marks aplenty, but I absolutely adore you.”

“They’re hideous.” He looked down at a particular one on his forearm with an unmissable gloom. He was truly a precious soul. That’s what you loved about him. His soul was pure, you guessed it was from the in-ring persona he had. It allowed him to get out the ugly bits of his personality in a way that seemingly caused no harm.

Danny stepped away from the mirror and onto the bed with you. He laid his head in your lap and a stream of tears fell down his cheeks. You stroked his hair as he embraced your leg. 

“Dan. You’re beautiful. You know that.”


End file.
